Moments Past By
by Xxdiamond in the skyxX
Summary: As time goes by the really important memories in life grow stronger more meaningful…and more precious; if we could hold onto these moments just a bit longer before they fade away maybe one day we could understand just how valued they are. Ch2:SasuxNatsu
1. A Promise Underneath a Sunset

**These are side stories my story CTBT? These specials elucidate the childhood relationships that led to the possible future couples and/or current couples in my story. Can be Naruto characterxOC or Naruto characterxNaruto character. This is a sneak peek of one of the couples that hasn't yet been acknowledged in the story (but will be shortly for those who read CTBT?). First up: Naruto and Hikari.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Naruto** and I never will, you dream killers. -cries in emo corner-

* * *

**Can They Be Trusted? !Special!**

"_It's Naruto and Hikari's oath, believe it!"_

Fourteen year old Uzumaki Naruto strode cheerfully down a path leading to the park he had often played at as a small child, orbs bluer and vaster than the ocean itself gazing up at the orange-pink tinted evening sky. An easy smile settled on his lips as he enjoyed the peace of the fading day and the light breeze caressing through his spiky blonde locks. Days like these were the absolutely wonderful. He loved how he could just relax and take pleasure in the beauty of nature after a long, tiring training session with Kakashi-sensei and his teammates. Speaking of teammates…Naruto's hand clenched into a tight fist and he growled thinking of his long time rival who always tried to get a mileage out of him whenever possible, regularly succeeding in doing so.

"That teme…I'll beat him next time, dattebayo." he assured himself with a confident grin, nodding. "He won't know what hit 'em!"

Naruto continued on his way to the park with an extra bounce in his step after his self pep talk. Before he knew it, the pumped up knuckle head ninja (now a Chūnin) had arrived at his destination. He glanced around the old and slightly worn playground, remembering both fond and dour memories. The blonde sighed bearing a half smile, sky blue eyes softening. "This place sure is nostalgic…"

His smile grew larger when he caught sight of the slide he used to, well, slide on. Ready to let out his inner child (like it already isn't, lol) , the blonde was about to dash over to it when his sharp ears caught a soft sob; he blinked a few times, the noise, throwing him off guard. "Huh…" _Is someone here?_ _I could have sworn I looked around here well…looks like Kakashi-sensei was right about me needing to be more observant…_

Naruto took a more scrupulous look around the play area and his gaze soon resting on a girl wearing a summery white dress; she was sitting on a creaking swing with shoulder length dark brown hair hanging limply from her bowed head. She was listlessly pushing herself back and forth with the tips of her toes on the swing and an arm was wrapped around the chain of the swing. He was severely reminded of himself as a child and without a moment's hesitation, he ran to her, sensing the recognizable, lonely atmosphere encompassing her being. He wasn't good at the comforting girls' thing but that's the least of his concerns; right now he had to do _something_.

"Oi!" he called out to her. The brunette didn't reply or look up, even when he'd reached her and stood directly in front of her. "What's wrong with you?"

Again the doleful teen girl said nothing her but lowered her head shadowing her face even more with her lengthy bangs. That's when Naruto noticed tears dripping from her chin onto her bare thighs and the occasional sniffles escaping her. And all over again, he was reminded of himself when he was always alone and cried to himself. Back then…that was all he could do to keep the loneliness at bay, but he was older now. The young Chūnin grimaced, eyes narrowing with empathy and compassion.

"You don't have to cry you know." he murmured quietly. "It won't solve anything."

"…I know that…" she finally whispered in a dejected voice.

Naruto started at oddly familiar voice. _This girl…is she…?_

"…Are you…?" The lugubrious girl raised her head up and looked at him with tearful faded rose colored eyes. "H-Hikari?" he gasped astonished.

The blonde knew her and her two other siblings through Sasuke because the Uchiha lived with them and he'd introduced them to himself a few weeks after they had been put on the same squad. Naruto and Hikari got along well; they'd even gone to eat ramen together (she'd even pay his way, how could he say no to that?!) and been over to their house a many times for dinner (her parents were even nice enough to let him sleep over when it got too late). Hikari was usual very cheerful…he was used to seeing her with a smile…

"…Yeah I know…" she muttered, smiling up at him through her tears. "It's not like me to cry…I usually…can contain myself…i-it just happened when I walked by here…" More tears filled her eyes unconsciously as she lowered her gaze to her feet. "Memories of h-him…"

Naruto stared down at the eldest Takara, perplexed. "Who was he?"

The fragile smile trembled slightly, but stayed in place all the same even as her voice cracked, overflowing with emotion. "…He was…someone I thought I could t-trust…someone I believed felt the same thing I f-felt towards him…and someone I thought I u-understood most importantly…"

Reticent hot tears slipped out her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. She could no longer smile as the dark shroud of melancholy encompassed her and embittered words past through her lips. "But I was _wrong_ Naruto!" she wept resentfully, covering her face with her hands, sniffles escalating into heartbreaking sobs. "I was completely _wrong _and my family and others I cared about paid the price!"

Sapphire eyes widened at the sudden proclamation. After her outburst it was silent, the only sounds coming from the crying girl before the kitsune, echoing in the small area.

"…Hikari…" Naruto's eyes traveled to the ground but then snapped back up to the lachrymose teen girl, expression brightening with an epiphany. "Oh, wait Hikari, I know what will help!"

She lifted her forlorn face up and looked at Naruto, who was giggling happily, nonplussed by his change of behavior. "Huh…?"

"Hikari, I'll be back!"

And he took off towards wherever leaving a stunned Hikari to stare strangely after his running, dimming outline. Minutes later he returned back, a hand behind his back in an attempt to conceal who knows what, grinning excitedly. The brunette was perplexed to say the least. "Uh…Naruto…?"

"Close your eyes!" he insisted loudly in a jovial way.

Hikari looked hesitant but sighed meekly. "…Ok…" She shut her eyes and held her breath in quiet anticipation. Fingers brushed against her ear and pulled her hair back and then something soft lightly grazed the side of her face.

"All right…open them and check it out."

Hikari complied and glanced sideways only to utter a hushed gasp of surprise. A beautiful faded pink blossom was tucked behind her ear; it had been the remarkably large petals that had gently brushed against her damp cheek. She looked with wide burgundy eyes at Naruto, who was grinning goofily, blushing bright red.

"I-It's a chrysanthemum. I, uh, thought it'd cheer you up cuz girls like flowers and all, so I've heard from Sakura-chan." he said amicably with a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

Hikari blinked several times just staring at him, not knowing what to say. Naruto continued on though in a jumpy tone.

"…A-and I also gave it to you c-cause…um, w-well I thought you'd…" He laughed uncertainly, avoiding any eye contact with her. "L-look…uh, cute with it, ehehehe…"

Both teens flushed darkly after his intrepid statement and looked anywhere but at each other for a split second before Hikari finally wiped the remaining traces of tears from her eyes and smiled at the embarrassed blonde warmly. "Naruto…"

"Uh…yes?" he asked anxiously, returning his gaze on her. _Oh no…I hope I didn't make her feel worse…I've never been good at comforting girls…_

Naruto was completely dumbstruck when she beamed brightly at him.

"Thank you so much."

Cerulean eyes blinked disbelievingly and he shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming or imagining this moment. But Hikari was still there, smiling happily at him. He'd actually done it; he'd **comforted **someone and a girl no less. That was something to be proud of. "Heh," The blonde laughed with poise and folded his arms behind his head as if he hadn't been a nervous wreck at her initial reaction beforehand. "I _knew_ that flower would help."

She shook her head slowly. "No, it was you Naruto…you made me feel better. And it means a lot to me."

Hikari stood from her swing and wrapped her arms around the younger teen's neck, much to his astonishment, but he quickly returned the embrace. "I'll never forget this…" she whispered into his ear.

Naruto's whole face went blood red and his eyes glazed over with unrestrained joy. _Hikari…_

For a moment it was peaceful and serene, Naruto and Hikari in each others' arms until…"Nee-chan and Naruto sitting in a tree!" Said teens sprung apart like they were freaking electrocuted with 1,000 volts and whipped their attention in the direction of the mocking voices.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" laughed Junko along with Natsumi, both pointing at the mentioned "couple" audaciously.

Hikari was not amused at all.

"I suggest…" she said in that dangerous tone of hers, cracking her knuckles ominously. "You both start running…" Junko and Natsumi look at each other and emitted a piercing scream, taking the advice and dashed the heck out of there.

"YOU'RE BOTH TOAST!" roared the enraged older sister, getting ready to chase after them before stopping in her tracks and turned back to the blonde. "Naruto…you should come over for dinner with us tonight."

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Sure Hikari, I'll be there, dattebayo."

The brunette cocked her head to the side with a sweet, soft smile. The hyperactive blonde stared disbelievingly._ Never_ had a _girl_ smiled like that at _him_ before. Sasuke was always the recipient of these from his admiring fan girls. He felt his heart lift up at the simple sight.

"Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my spying siblings!"

"H-Hikari, we didn't mean it!!" they cried, sprinting home as fast as they could, Hikari hot on their tails already.

"Even so, you're still going down, RAAWR!" '_Naruto…' _she thought even as she raced after her annoying siblings. _'I'm making a promise to you now…'_

* * *

The blonde teen was still standing in a daze, the striking smile on Hikari's lips occupying his thoughts. A fatuous smile spread across his face until he remembered the forlorn and dejected look on her face when she had first looked at him on the swing; his right hand curled into a fist and he raised it up to his chest. Those sky blue eyes lifted to the evening sky, features set in a hardened determined expression.

_Someone who always smiles shouldn't have to endure that much internal pain alone like I once did…Hikari…I promise you…under this sunset…_

* * *

That day Uzumaki Naruto and Takara Hikari both made a promise to themselves meant for each other; the vow to always stand by the other's side, no matter what.

That day also, Naruto realized Sakura was no longer the only girl he liked just as Hikari became aware that Uchiha Itachi no longer occupied her heart alone; there was now a spiky blonde boy with a goofy grin there too.

* * *

Me: Evidently Hikari partly blames herself for the Uchiha Massacre; she believes she could have stopped Itachi if she had been able to read him better (who could read that guy? it's like trying to read a freaking brick wall) and _try _to get through to him (phfft, yeah right). She also feels responsible for Natsumi's injury Itachi gave her. Ah…self-blame is very out of place for you Hikari.

Hikari: -sighs- It's all my fault…-huddles in a corner, a gloomy mess- Itachi_ why?!_

Believing in tomorrow: -sniffles- My fave OC of yours is turning emo!

Me: Ugh…you're the one who came up with this idea of this story; you even wrote the dang outline for me.

Believing in tomorrow: Oh that's right!

Me: I _really _don't understand how you made it through high school…-shakes head-

Hikari: I feel like crap now.

Me: Btw, As you know, Naruto was 14. Natsumi is the same age as Naruto and Hikari and Junko are both 15 in this.


	2. The Bond Between Us

******REMINDER: These are side stories my story CTBT? These specials elucidate the childhood relationships that led to the possible future couples and/or current couples in my story. Can be Naruto characterxOC or Naruto characterxNaruto character. **

**Disclamer: Naruto **definately doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Can They Be Trusted? !Special!**

"_A picture tells a thousand words, believe it!"_

"These were the good old days…"

Fifteen year old Takara Natsumi was lying down on her queen sized bed in her pink-ish schemed room, holding a black leather-bound photo album in her hands that contained precious pictures of her childhood, of her family and of her first real friends, the Uchiha brothers as young kids. The notebook sized album was embroidered in scarlet intricate designs and outlined in gold.

"_It is a lovely place to store treasured memories,"_ her mother had said when she had gave it to her for her 6th birthday. _"When you look at it you can always be reminded of the bonds with those close to you…be sure to keep it safe, dear."_

Natsumi smiled softly as she slowly unbound the lock and opened it up to the first page. A giggle left her lips, seeing the primary photo. It was her and Sasuke on his own 6th birthday: She was hugging the Uchiha around the waist, beaming happily, her head slightly leaned on his thin shoulders; Sasuke was somewhat pouting at the closeness but he looked happy as well for there was a big smile on his face, clashing with his semi-mopey expression.

"Oh…I remember why he was all down…" she muttered quietly, frowning. "Itachi had been on a mission and couldn't make it…"

The brunette continued flipping through the album (which was completely unorganized by date), laughing at one where she and Hikari had taken a picture of when they decided to play a trick on Junko at night; the classic whipping cream in hand and nose tickling trick. Junko had whipped cream dripping down his face, for he had sat up once he'd realized what had happened and had cried angrily.

"Whatta baby Junko was that night…"

Of course they had gotten in trouble that same night too and had cried as well. Anyway, she turned over more pages and smile at one with all of them present: Itachi, Sasuke, and her siblings, and herself. This was taken at the park they always played at by her mom and dad who had decided to throw a random picnic party. Hikari, as usual was nearby Itachi, they were sitting down on the picnic spread, talking about who knows what; Junko was poking a stick in an ant hill while Sasuke and Natsumi watched curiously.

"We were all happy back then…"

Natsumi's smile faltered and trembled, remembering Itachi's horrible betrayal of everyone's trust. She had always wondered, just why? What had caused him to commit such an appalling and malicious crime? The old scar on her back gave a nasty throb and she winced. Ignoring the ache she continued going through the book, smiling at fond and bittersweet memories until she got to the last photo which was not the last page. It was again her and Sasuke at the age of 7 during the Christmas holidays, incidentally, underneath a mistletoe. Natsumi blushed slightly as the nostalgic recollection appeared vividly in her mind.

_~Flashback~_

"Christmas is coming here yaye!" cheered an 8 year old Hikari, jumping excitedly. "That means presents!"

"Is that all you think about?" asked her twin dryly.

"No, I also think about going out to sing carols and give out gifts to our friends too!"

"Kids," called Aime, walking downstairs, followed by Akio. "We have a mission today that's a week long."

"What?!" yelled the three siblings incredulously. "But you promised to spend time with us!"

"Sorry, my dears." said Akio somewhat cheerless at not being able to have family time with his beloved children. "But that's how it is…we're ANBU, you know that."

"But daddy," mumbled Natsumi, sounding like she was about to cry. "You_ promised_ us."

Akio smiled sadly, and knelt down by his youngest child and rubbed her head affectionately. "I'm sorry, Natsumi…I will make it up to you. That I promise you."

She brightened up slightly and nodded. "You better this time daddy!"

"I will," He kissed her forehead and beckoned the elder two and they received one as well.

Hikari, Junko, and Natsumi then ran to their mom and hugged her. Aime and Akio walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the wintry weather outside. The couple looked back their three children with smiles. "We love you three forever."

"We love you forever too mommy and daddy." chimed all three happily. That was their thing to say whenever they went out for long missions; the Takara children were well aware of what could happen to their parents whenever they went on these types of missions.

"Oh and dears…there's a surprise at the door for you all."

"Huh? But you're at the—" Akio and Aime disappeared in a swirl of leaves before they could finish and in their place were…"Itachi and Sasuke?!"

"Hey guys," greeted the younger vibrantly, grinning at their astonished faces.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?" asked Junko.

"Your parents informed me of their mission…" said Itachi as he stepped inside pulling his otouto in behind him before closing the door. "I don't have missions for the entire week they are gone…so…after asking my father for permission, I, along with Sasuke decided to stay over here and watch you three."

"R-Really?" asked Hikari happily. "That's so great, Itachi-kun! You and Sasuke are staying over for a whole week! I gotta get my camera-chan for this~" She practically flew up the stairs to the surprise of all. Itachi just smile at her endearing eagerness.

"I've never seen her move so quick…" muttered Junko with a puzzled expression.

"Sasuke," said Natsumi. "You have to come and see this new video game I got, its set up in the den!"

"Okay!" They both ran to the hallway when Itachi called for them to stop; they looked at the elder Uchiha who was smiling oddly and not looking at them, but rather above their heads.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Itachi pointed slowly up at whatever he was looking at and they followed his gaze. Sasuke and Natsumi blinked.

"What's that plant doing hanging up there?" she muttered. "I've never seen it before…"

"That's because you don't pay attention." said Junko mockingly. "Mom and dad always put that up during December."

"Why?" asked Sasuke naively, looking at his brother for answers. "What's it for?

Itachi chuckled and nodded to Natsumi. "You two must kiss."

"What?!" Sasuke's jaw dropped while Natsumi turned redder than blood itself, avoiding any eye contact with all persons."But, why aniki?"

"That's the rules, otouto."

Junko folded his arms. "Yeah, what Itachi said. I've seen our parents do it too. Hurry up and do it." _I don't like this at all…_

The young raven flushed slightly and turned to Natsumi just as she did, doing her best to fight off her darkening blush and not lock eyes with him.

"Well…just get it over with." she mumbled.

"O-okay…"

Natsumi closed her eyes and slightly puckers up, remembering seeing other people do that when they kiss. Sasuke gulped and leaned forward to meet them when he remembered something; he smiled and planted his lips softly on her cheek instead. A loud shutter click echoed in the room and both 6 year old moved away from each other, startled. They heard Itachi laughing and Junko grumbling incoherently about something. A familiar, smug voice resonates in the house.

"That'll be a good photo to put in that memory book of yours." Hikari lowered her camera, her scarlet eyes twinkling mischievously. "Ne, imouto?"

Sasuke and Natsumi turned pink and scowled in unison. "Hikari!!"

"At least it was only on the cheek…" muttered Junko, looking on the brighter side. _Ugh…I definitely have to watch over her more…_

"Now, now, don't act like that you two…I'm capturing precious moments that you'll thank me for later, in case they fade away as we all get older."

The elder Uchiha nodded. "I agree with Hikari."

"See? Even Itachi-kun and I see eye to eye on this!"

"Whatever aneki! Come on Sasuke; let me show you that new game now."

"All right."

They walked down the hallway, ignoring the older kids (Itachi and Hikari) teasing calls. Natsumi glanced at Sasuke curiously, fidgeting with her hands, her lips tightening. "S-Sasuke…"

He looked at her. "Yeah…?"

"Umm…how come you only kissed my cheek…?"

"Huh…?" He blinked innocently and broke into a smile. "Oh, that's because only adults do that!"

"Ohh…" She looked down, her face going sad. _Of course…_

The young raven took note of her downcast expression and frowned. "Natsumi?"

"It's nothing…"

"…There is also another reason…"

"Another reason…?" she repeated.

"Yeah: I realized adults do that when they really like each other…so…I think when kids kiss on the cheek it means the same thing…because…" Sasuke paused. Natsumi held her breath and gave him a fleeting look. "…Because I really like you a lot Natsumi!" he finished brightly.

She gasped, her red orbs widening and she snapped her head to the Uchiha another blush unfolding in her pale cheeks. "Sasuke…"

"So you don't have to be sad, cus I do like you!"

A smile lit up her gloomy face and she giggled and took his hand and to his surprise, pulled him down the rest of the hallway. "C'mon, let hurry and play that game!" _I'm so happy…thank you Sasuke…_

_~End Flashback~_

The youngest Takara, now fifteen, smiled tenderly at the picture, yearning to go back to the past, where everything had been right.

"I wonder if he even remembers." She frowned and sighed glumly. "Probably not anymore…"

Ever since that fateful night, all Sasuke ever thought about was getting revenge on Itachi. He changed that night; he became distant and impassive and though he's lived with them for now, almost eight years, that hasn't altered one bit. The Takara's were sure to give him much love…but what Itachi did weighed deeply on his mind and they couldn't to this day get him to give up on killing his older brother himself, instead of leaving it to those who are responsible for capturing criminals. Natsumi closed her eyes, and sat up and put away her faraway, dear memoirs, when the raven himself strides on in, but she doesn't see him.

She sighed again, deeper and sadly than before. "Sasuke…"

"What Natsumi…?"

"Gyah!!!" She leapt out her bed and crashed on the floor hard. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and gave the boy on her mind an irritated stare, her content mood ruined by the one who had made her at peace for the time being. "What the hell, Sasuke?! You could have said something when you entered you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Some kunoichi you are…" he remarked rolling his obsidian orbs at her overreaction. He caught sight of the album and glanced from it to her face and scoffed. "Why are you looking through that old thing?"

Natsumi blanched and quickly gathered it in her arms, embracing it protectively from his meddling eyes. "S-shut up! I just felt like it." she retorted crossly, closing it with a sharp snap, glaring furiously at him. '_Insensitive jerk…'_ "What do you want?"

"I need your help with something…now."

"What?!" she hollered not believing her ears. "You don't own me, Sasuke! I'm not someone who just jumps to your command and obeys it with a smile on my face like that of your fan girls!"

"Actually, that's where you're wrong…" he replied back calmly. "You lost that game in _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ to me yesterday…and you owe me. Remember our traditional deal?"

Natsumi frowned upon recalling and hung her head. "Oh fine…" _Damn him!_

"Good. Hurry up." The Uchiha left out and with a deep, resentful groan, she follows him after putting away her treasured album of memories.

* * *

"I said move it."

"Sasuke one more time and I swear I will kick your ass—ugh!" Natsumi groaned as she re-hoisted a large box through the doorway. "What the heck is in here?! It's heavy—and I'm pretty sure you could have done this yourself since you're stronger than me!"

"I didn't feel like it. That's why I have you carrying it for me."

"But I carried it all the way from your place to our house through a freaking blizzard!"

"And I care…?"

"Damn it Sasuke you're such an asshole!"

"Yo Sasuke, after she's done with that, tell her to go back out and get me some donuts."

"Junko you're an asshole too!"

"Only the best…" he said smugly, watching her struggle contently from the computer chair, previously Internet surfing. "After the Uchiha, of course."

"Watch it, Junko."

"Oh, you know it's true. You treat Natsumi like a maid—you even called her a house cat once."

Natsumi wanted to drop the god forsaken box and throttle the Uchiha after hearing that one. _Now I understand why Naruto wants to kick his cocky butt so much!_

"Not to mention Naruto and Hikari," continued Junko. "Although, she's the only one I've ever seen go against you and carry out her threats."

Sasuke folded his arms and scowled; yeah Hikari got on his nerves because she didn't listen to him like Natsumi. It was irritating how obstinate the eldest Takara was.

"Where do you—ugh—want this—ugghh—at…?" asked Natsumi in between grunts of effort.

"The living room…" _For now…until I want it moved upstairs…_

"F-fine…"

They both walked through the hallway entrance when Junko rapidly realized where they were heading; his eyes widened. "Wait, don't!"

"Stop right where you are, Sasuke and imouto!" Said persons instinctively did so and Sasuke glanced to the left; up at the top of the stairs was a grinning Hikari, her fist on the side of her hips.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, glaring up at her. "Natsumi is busy doing my bidding."

Natsumi cringed in humiliation. '_Oohh…this is so embarrassing…aneki will think I'm pathetic...wait maybe she can save me!' _She looked hopefully to her possible savoir.

"Yes I can see that…she can continue (Natsumi's jaw dropped) afterwards."

"Afmter w-wha?!" snapped the youngest Takara angrily, voice muffled by the box being pressed to her mouth. _Hikari you totally failed me! What kind of aneki are you?!_

The eldest Takara looked pointedly at Sasuke. "Take a look-see up."

Sasuke blinked and did as he was told and noticed the object; some way or another, they had ended up underneath mistletoe _together_, strategically placed above the entrance to the living room by Akio before he and his wife had left out for their usual mission that regularly occurred during the winter holidays for the past two years. They had forgotten to take them _all _down…

"Wha izz ut?" inquired Natsumi (still muffled), annoyed that she was left out of knowing thins…again. The heavy box was taken from her arms and set aside on the floor; Natsumi looked quizzically at the Uchiha who only smirked at her as he pointed up to it. She follows his gesture, blushing deeply upon seeing it and avoids catching his eyes.

"Oh, here we go again…" grumbled Junko. "Just get it over with already instead all the blushing garbage." _This is just like before except…we're all older…th-that means instead of the cheek it will be—!' _The middle Takara curled his fist, his brotherly instinct kicking in, but he didn't act on it.

"Well you heard Junko…get it over with." Natsumi muttered, embarrassed beyond belief that she was in the same situation with Sasuke of all people.

"Fine." he said coolly, not at all mortified like he was as he was back then and leans in.

Natsumi flushed and, thinking he's going to kiss her on the lips, slightly puckers up. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at her red face, and then smirked to himself and continued moving in. To her surprise, she feels his soft lips against her cheek instead (insert camera click). The young Takara blinked and opened her eyes. Sasuke then moves forward and puts his mouth by her ear. "Just like before, huh, Natsumi?"

The brunette gasped in unhidden shock staring amazedly at him as he pulled away from her, surveying her with a small, real smile. "…Sasuke…you…?" She couldn't finish her sentence for she had been rendered speechless; an overjoyed smile formed on her lips. _He does remember after all_.

Unfortunately Hikari breaks the moment with second louder click from her camera. "Got another lovely pic to go in your collection, imouto. Now say cheese!"

Natsumi redden heatedly. "Aneki cut that crap out!"

"That's it we're taking down all these damn mistletoes." mutters Junko, bristling at seeing his little sister being kissed by the Uchiha. _He's got a lot of nerve doing that in front of me; he knows how I get overprotective._

"Hikari you're so freaking de—"

"SURPRISE!" Natsumi screams and falls to the ground, covering her head; Naruto jumps out the cardboard box and grins at the astonished faces on Sasuke and the two eldest Takara's. "Hey guys, what's good?"

"Naruto…" Hikari smiled happily. "You're here!"

"Of course, dattebayo! I wanted to—ack!"

A pale hand yanks the blonde by the collar of his orange sweater. Light grey eyes glare into sky blue ones darkly. "Dobe what the hell were you doing in there?"

"Ow—I wanted to surprise y-you guys cus I haven't been o-over in a while so—uggchk!"

"Where the hell's my belongings that were in there at, you baka?!" growled the irked Uchiha, shaking him.

The blonde's head flipped flopped back and forth violently and that's when Naruto got mad. "O-oi, teme! Enough's e-enough—get your h-hands of me, d-dattebayo!"

"Naruto I'm not playing around; where are they?!"

"Sasuke, get your hands off him!" snapped Hikari, running downstairs.

The Uchiha ignored her, until he saw that crazed gleam in her eyes and remembered her soft spot for Naruto; he sucked his teeth and, with the flailing, yelling kitsune in hand, ran for the door. Hikari pursued after them, running outside in the heavy blizzard after them with a cry of: "Get you Uchiha butt back here with my—er I mean, Naruto!"

"…Well no wonder why the box was so heavy…" commented Natsumi after finally realizing she was in no danger, sitting up. "What a sec if Hikari's going to fight Sasuke I wanna see!" And she took on outside after them gleefully, hoping they'd both beat each other senseless for obvious reasons.

Left behind, Junko sighed deeply. "Why do I still live in this house…?"

* * *

_~Year Later: July 23rd-Sasuke's 16th Birthday and His Promotion to Tokubetsu Jōnin (Special Jōnin) ~_

Natsumi was grinning as she slipped a new photo in her cherished album. "This one reminds me of—"

"Imouto!" yelled Hikari from downstairs, cutting her off. "Come on we're leaving to go out to and celebrate for Sasuke's b-day!"

"Hell ya, its party time, dattebayo!"

"I've had enough of this." said the Uchiha, annoyed, also downstairs. "We _just_ left from _four_ parties thrown for me…I want to relax."

"Nonsense, Sasuke!" That was Akio. "You can't just say no to party-ing more when two amazazing (spelled like that on purpose) things happened today!!!! We're gonna party until we pass out!"

"And you call yourself a father?" muttered Junko. _But I do like this plan…I can pick up a cutie girl…Hehehe…_

"Hurry Natsumi dear." called Aime. "We're leaving."

"I said I don't—"

"Sasuke, I will drag you all the way there if I have to!" said Akio fiercely.

"The hell you will Aki—!"

"Naruto, grab him by the legs!"

"With pleasure!"

There was an intense struggle heard downstairs and Natsumi groaned and ran down stairs. "Dad you can't force him!"

The prized album is left lying open on Natsumi's bed. Placed beside each other on the same page is the photo of the kiss between Sasuke and Natsumi as kids and now beside it is the newest one of them as teens courtesy of Hikari.

A cold wind suddenly blows throw the room from the opened window; it flips the pages and rests at the last picture at the end the photograph album; it is of Natsumi and Sasuke standing side by side at their current age in the snowfall in their winter outfits. Like the first photo in the book of Sasuke birthday, Natsumi's arms wrapped around his waist in a hug, her head again, leaned against his now muscular, shoulder, positively glowing with happiness; Sasuke(wearing a silly birthday crown) has his eyes closed, hands in his pocket but a tiny smile is evident on his face, betraying his seemingly cold, indifferent expression.

And even though he had changed dramatically after Itachi had committed his truculent act exactly 8 years ago, he still looked happy like he did on his 6th birthday 10 years ago…despite all he endured and his unemotional attitude…the bond between them hadn't altered at all.

* * *

Believing in tomorrow: I don't like Sasuke…

Me: Why?

Believing in tomorrow: Hmpf…you know why…

Me: -rolls eyes- Are you ever gonna get over the fact that he k—

Believing in tomorrow: DO-NOT-SAY-IT. I'll kill you.

Me: -whimpers- I'm sorry onee-san!

Sasuke: What's going on?

Believing in tomorrow: -eye twitch- Uchiha…Sasuke…must kill…

Sasuke: Should I run?

Me: Oh yeah. Thanks for reading! Now I must go and save Sasuke.

Believing in tomorrow: NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU UCHIHA BRAT! -runs after him weilding a chainsaw, laughing crazily-

Sasuke: OH MY GOD! -runs-

Me: Aneki that's dangerous! -chases-


End file.
